Don't Tell Yuno
by echomimiEars
Summary: When Akise invites Yuki over to his house, they're both in for a bit of a surprise. Rated T for subtle insinuation.


Akise sighed and finished typing up his report to Nishijima. He cracked his neck and popped his knuckles, then snatched up his phone.

_Yukiteru-Kun, can you stop by later? I have something I have to tell you._

He typed out the message, and hesitated before sending it. After a moment's worth of consideration, he punched Send. He wasn't going to let himself back down from this.

_Yeah, sure. Yuno went off somewhere, don't know where, but that frees me up. Just as long as I'm not caught at your place. She'd assume the worst..._

Akise let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Looks like Yuki didn't realize what was going on. But Yuno.. where could she be? She was his number one obstacle, and it would be very, very bad if she overheard what he was going to be telling Yuki.

_Alright, thanks! Do you have any idea where Yuno could have gone, any at all? Remember, Eleventh is still out there somewhere, and we don't have a gurantee that Ninth won't betray us. Stay on your guard. Without Yuno to protect you..._

He sent the message without finishing the sentence. Yuki was the one person most aware of his weakness. Since his mother and father had died, he seemed stronger, but still. Up against Eleventh or Ninth in a fight, he'd lose. He needed Yuno, as much as Akise hated to admit it.

_I know. Useless, right? Don't worry, I've accepted it. I'll be safer at your place though. Want me to come over right now?_

Akise paused and looked himself over. T-shirt, boxers, fresh out of the shower. He glanced around at his apartment; clean.

_Yes. That would be best. Be careful on your way over. If Yuno shows up, don't let her know where you're going._

_Don't have to tell me that twice! I'm on my way._

He got up and went to the door, getting nervous.

"Oh, come off it, Akise. You'll be fine," he told himself.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Akise smiled. Yuki couldn't even knock on a door with strength.

He pulled open the door and smiled his best smile. Yuki smiled back from inside a large pink bunny suit.

"Y-Yuki!?" Akise said in suprise.

"Yeah, yeah, don't ask," Yuki replied, going in and falling into the endless depth of Akise's couch. He pulled off the suit and sighed, then sat up.

"Hey, wait a second. You just called me Yuki...?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry... I just... I mean, it-"

"You're not turning into Yuno, are you?" Yuki said with a small laugh.

"No! Never, I'd never be anything like that psycho-"

"Okay, okay, god. Don't get your knick-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Akise said, gesturing down at his attire. Much to his surprise, Yuki blushed.

Their cycle of interupting each other was interupted by a loud meow. Akise's cat jumped into Yuki's lap and began purring loudly.

"Looks like he likes you," Akise said quietly.

Yuki smiled and said, "Just like a certain someone."

Akise's eyes widened. "I like you more than any cat likes a person," he blurted.  
Now it was Yuki's turn to be shocked.

"W-What!?" he said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, oh god, I meant to be more- more elegant about it. Oh, god-"

"Calm down. What do you mean by that?" Yuki said. Akise observed him, trying to discern how he felt about Akise's sudden confession.

"I just... meant that... well, let me start over, okay?"

Yuki said nothing, only staring at him.

Akise took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Amano Yukiteru, I am in love with you."

Yuki sat, stiff and still, the silence stretching, then he hung his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Akise frowned.

"I... I'm useless and weak... I'm no good at anything, and I have a crazy stalker that will kill you if she finds out. I-" Yuki stopped talking as the realization suddenly hit him.

"I-is that why you invited me here!? That's why you didn't want Yuno to find out, isn't it!" he said, his mouth dropping open.

Akise got up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this would ruin everything. I guess that there's finally been a person that can make the great Akise Aru be reckless. I see now that you truley love Yuno Gasai. My appologies," his said, his tone cold but his face burning with embarassment.

Yuki stood up as well.

"You think this is funny!? Your little trick? This isn't funny, Akise! Please, stop!"

Akise made to leave, even though it was his own apartment. As he gathered hsi Diary and his jacket from the floor, he turned and was halfway out the door when Yuki's voice rang out.

"Wait! Akise Aru, stop!"

Akise turned around, the light dimmed from his eyes. He looked... broken.

"Akise Aru, I love you. Yuno Gasai is nothing to me, not in comparison to you. Akise, I just... I never thought, not ever, that you would return my feelings. So, forgive me. I thought... that it was another one of your tricks, to change the Diaries or.. something."

Akise just stood there, unmoving. Yuki crossed the room and took him into his arms, holding him tight. Suddenly, there was a loud psssssssszzzt.

April 12 [13:02]- Akise Aru's Apartment  
Akise confessed his love to me.

April 12 [13:04]- Akise Aru's Apartment  
I told him how I felt and we embraced

Yuki laughed as he read the entries. He showed them to Akise, and the two of them laughed with joy as they held each other.

A second sound was heard in the room, but the two were too busy to notice it. The sound came from Akise's phone.

April 13 [13:06]- My Apartment  
Akise and Yuki come together.  
Happy End

Later, after a flushed Yuki left his apartment, Akise typed out one more message to his beloved Yuki.

_Yuki-Kun, don't tell Yuno._


End file.
